Lost Love
by SaiyanPrince541
Summary: Yamcha's POV on events from the arrival of "Mirai Trunks" up until the end of "Battle of Gods". First chapter focus primarily on events leading up to his break-up with Bulma. Everyone is as in-character as possible and nothing contradicts the storyline. Please review! Also check out my fan-fic "One Moment With You"!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pre-androids:

She was the love of my life... My childhood sweetheart, my everything... I could feel with no other woman how I had felt with her. She was so beautiful, high-spirited, extraordinarily intelligent and witty... And she was mine. No one could compare... Sure she had her flaws... She'd flirt with handsome strangers from time to time, but I always overlooked that to a large degree... Besides, I could be a little off-the-radar myself, but no more than she was, only I would get get a mouthful, every time I did it... How hypocritical of her. But... I guessed that was just how we were. If only I had not taken her for granted though. She may have still been in my arms and not... _his_.

It all began the day he returned to Earth from his space-exploits. He'd left before I was brought back to life, with Namek's dragon-balls. I always thanked whatever gods listened for that... He was a nightmare and I couldn't deny being afraid of him. His powers were far beyond my own... Whatever enhancement in skill I had attained from my training with King Kai, paled in comparison with his strength. Other than Goku, not a soul in the Universe could defeat him in single combat - perhaps Frieza, but he was presumed dead and no one knew of his father King Cold's existence, until _that_ day, when everything was laid bare. The day the Super Saiyan prodigy from the future came and decimated the evil leaders of the Cold Empire... But that was not important, not to me anyway, because I knew that the three remaining Saiyans and Piccolo were the only ones who could have a material impact upon the outcome of the battle that would unfold in three years... the battle that would determine all our fates.

Her revelation had been embedded deep within me... Not only was she smiling as she recalled her dream of "kissing" Vegeta, but the pride in her tone was evident, as she declared how _good_ he was at it, as if I paled in comparison, as if it was like nothing she'd ever felt in her life. I feigned indifference, up until I noticed her staring off into the sky solicitously with her fist held to her heart, praying that Vegeta would return to Capsule Corporation safely... She didn't even have to say a word. At that moment I could read her like a book.

A short while later, he had made his return. He stepped out of his ship with an angry glare painted across his face and I dared to make my way towards him, standing defensively and demanding an explanation for his abrupt and uncalled for arrival. I was frozen stiff with fear as he jumped in my direction and threatened to clobber me as a means of relieving his pent-up aggression over failing to locate his rival. Then, out of nowhere, she walked up to him, fearlessly, even daring to poke him in the chest, as she told him how he "stunk" and that he needed a shower... The Saiyan Prince stared awkwardly at her ebbing figure, as she was heading inside, before she turned around and made a sardonic remark about "rolling out the red carpet", whereby he just snarled, but followed along, grumbling curses under his breath all the while. I looked on incredulously, having almost expected Vegeta to have blasted her on the spot.

"Unreal." I thought out audibly.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Puar commented... I couldn't agree more.

I couldn't help but guffaw alongside Krillin, Puar and Bulma, as the arrogant Saiyan was reduced to having to don a pink shirt and when he threatened to "blast" us all, all of us, save Bulma, had fear racing up our spines. She merely looked at him and spoke in such a soft, easygoing tone, as she reassured him that Goku would return to Earth.

Even when we ate together, he was always hurling insults my way and looked like he was going to kill me, but she had somehow always managed to calm him... I couldn't figure it out.

After the prodigy from the future had laid bare the revelation of our doom and Goku and Piccolo informed us, we all went our seperate ways, but before leaving , Goku had wished Bulma a "healthy baby". I laughed sheepishly as I suggested that we get married and start a family... Such a prospect always had me feel so giddy, but the two of us couldn't last together longer than a year, before breaking up and soon after, getting back together... Sporadic... That's just how our relationship was. I had always pictured me proposing to her, as she held her hands to her lit-up face and I heard her heart fluttering and felt the butterflies knotting her stomach, but I would always tell myself that we needed to last together a while longer, before I went there. But it never happened... We'd break up again and again, only to come back together... I once thought it would remain that way until we were doddering and decrepit. Truthfully, I would've much preferred that to the way things ended between us... Too bad.

A couple months later, there was the incident involving the gravitron. As usual, Vegeta was overdoing himself, only this time, it was to a whole different level.

**BOOM!**

She ran towards the site frantically and had her face downcast as she realized that he was no longer there. Then his arm shot up, he stood to his feet with great difficulty and she dared to berate him loudly, but the moment he collapsed, she dashed over to him and held him up, even laying a hand on his chest as she smiled warmly and told him that he was very powerful and didn't need to hurt himself... She even told him in a gentle, yet resolute tone, that he would not train unless he was healthy enough to do so. I looked on incredulously and realized then that Bulma was slipping through my fingers like sand from an hourglass.

"Oh no!" She uttered dejectedly, as he collapsed face first, in a useless attempt to get up.

She had even helped nurse him back to health and slept in the same room as him, while he lay unconscious on the hospital bed... At that moment I knew it... My intuitions were more than just niggling thoughts in the back of my mind... Bulma was growing attached to him, something about the surly Prince fascinated her like never before. She was growing fond and was devastated whenever he had injured himself.

After a vain attempt at training at 300Gs, I was nearly turned into a pancake and had miraculously managed to get on my knees and press the "off" button, before I was totally crushed. When I told Bulma about it, she hollered at me like crazy, but I couldn't see concern or apprehension in those beautiful blue eyes of hers... No reassuring words were said... Nothing. Just pure rage... She cared about him, more than me... But I was her boyfriend... How could she put another above me? My self-esteem took a massive fall after that...

We were together, but she was never in it... Not like she used to be... Her mind would drift off somewhere else, whenever we dated and I knew exactly where... The few times we would talk, she would mainly speak about _him_. _He_ was all that was on her mind... She rarely had good things to say, but I could read between the lines.

_"That arrogant jerk doesn't even care if he lives or dies!"_

I read that as:

_"I'm really concerned about him and I hope he doesn't hurt himself."_

Or:

_"That ungrateful jackass! All he ever does is ask for meals and demand that dad or I fix the bots or gravity machine whenever he decides to destroy them!"_

I read that as:

_"I care about him so much. Why can't he treat me better?"_

Or:

_"He doesn't know his own limits, yet he just keeps trying to kill himself!"_

I interpreted that as:

_"He's so relentless, unyielding and hardworking... I wish he'd stay safe."_

When she did praise him, she'd mention how talented he is, how far he pushed himself and how quickly his strength rose. I couldn't deny it any longer... I was of no real interest to her... He was. The sand was falling... Our relationship of nearly 15 years was crumbling down bit by bit. Then, she began spending more and more time with _him_. The months rolled by. Our "dates" would be more-or-less the same, with her mind completely immersed with thoughts of the Saiyan Prince... Often times I would head over to Capsule Corporation and she'd be too busy for me, instead working on fixing and/or upgrading the gravitron or building new training bots for Vegeta, often with the Prince by her side...

Then it happened. I discreetly walked into her lab and saw her and Vegeta in an embrace... A warm, passionate embrace. His face was buried in the crook of her neck, while she was caressing his mane gently, rubbing his back gingerly and even kissing his head, as if comforting him, while his arms were draped tightly around her waist... almost possessively. I only saw it for a few seconds and it broke my heart to bits... I didn't get a clear view of her... Vegeta quickly turned in my direction, letting go of Bulma.

"What are you doing here, weakling?!" He furiously demanded.

I gulped, but my dejection and fear quickly got replaced by fury.

"What am I doing?!" I snarled back, "I can ask you the same thing, you animal! Why're you putting your dirty hands all over _my_ girlfriend?!"

"Shut up Yamcha!" Bulma scowled angrily at me, "For God's sake, we were hugging, that's all! Can you just leave?!"

Those words stung me so deeply... She asked, no demanded, that I leave... in such a rough tone too. I never wanted to hear that. Not like this. I couldn't bear to stay there any longer, as the third party to the act that I saw as the downfall of our relationship. I sighed in despondence and turned around, leaving the door to Bulma's lab ajar. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Yamcha, wait..."

I heard her request, but decided to ignore it as I left the compound.

That night, I drunk myself silly at a bar... Alcohol wasn't really my thing, but I'd put my hands on anything I could get to seek comfort... any form of it... I felt so alone, so betrayed and I needed something... someone, anyone, that could fill the void Bulma left in my heart, but I knew no one could. But any form of solace, no matter how minute, would be of some good at this point.

The next morning, I woke up to find myself sprawled out, completely naked underneath a bed sheet, but I wasn't on my bed... I had felt someone to my right and when I turned, I saw an attractive young minxish looking woman... Panic seeped into my heart as I realized what I had done... I quickly left the place, before she woke up and headed to my apartment, deciding to take time to think things over... I couldn't tell Bulma, no matter what. This hadn't ever happened before. While the two of us could behave questionably with attractive members of the opposite gender at times, it had never crossed a certain line.

I sat on a table with a hand held to my head, as I contemplated my next move.

The next morning, Bulma and I decided to go on a date that evening. She was smiling warmly at me all along and holding my hand firmly, as we seated ourselves on opposite ends of a table. She apologized incessantly for her rude behaviour the day before. I reassured her each time, but it wasn't quite convincing enough...

"What's wrong Yamcha?" She asked, an apologetic look on her face, "Please... Believe me when I tell you nothing's going on between Vegeta and I."

"I know Bulma." I said weakly, barely able to look her in the eye.

"Yamcha, look at me."

I sighed and obliged her.

"I swear I'm not involved with Vegeta in any way..." She said, raising her right hand, "If you want to know the truth, Vegeta's... well, we've become friends, that's all..."

"Friends?" I asked, narrowing my eyes suspiciously.

"Yes."

"But why?" I asked, a look of disapproval and disappointment embedded on my face, "He's a monster... You know what he's done."

"Do not talk about him like that Yamcha!" She exclaimed, scowling at my face, "You have no clue, the life he's been through... The horrors he's suffered, the pain, the loss, the anguish. I can't tell you, cause I made him a promise but the point is that those sorts of things would take their toll on anyone. If you had suffered through even half of what he had, you wouldn't even be able to stand on your feet, let alone think straight or have the will to live... I'll never give up on him, no matter what. I'm the only thing he has... the only one he... trusts... You have absolutely no idea how hard it was for me to get through to him and I'm not going to cast that aside for anything."

"Yeah, but..." I began, "Where does that put me?"

"You're my boyfriend Yamcha..." She said, smiling warmly, "I'm not going to throw that away, but please, don't try and control me and tell me who I can and can't choose as my friends..."

I closed my eyes in thought and sighed dejectedly... She wasn't lying. She was telling the truth and that made the situation all the more horrible... I should've listened when she had pleaded with me to 'wait', instead of leaving the joint without a second thought, getting myself inebriated and ending up betraying her...

"Yamcha, please..."

I closed my eyes and shook my head free, trying to think of my next move.

"Yamcha?" She asked, looking at me concernedly, "What is it?"

"Nothing Bulma." I said quickly.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously... She knew me too well to dismiss something like this. Curse her intuitive ways!

"Yamcha?" She asked, in a deceptively calm voice.

"I don't want to think about it Bulma..." I said, turning my face away.

"Tell me now..." She demanded, in a threatening tone, frowning dangerously.

"I... I can't Bulma..."

"What did you do?!" Bulma snarled angrily, knowing that guilt laced in my voice.

She had me backed up into a corner with no way out, like a caged animal... If this was the lowest point in my life, what came next made this pale in comparison.

"I..." I took a sigh and sipped from my glass of wine, before continuing, not having the gall to look her in the eye, "Yesterday after I left the compound I went to a bar..."

"Go on..." Bulma said in a dangerous tone, almost certainly knowing where this was going...

I closed my eyes and sighed, as I continued recounting the day's events.

"I got drunk..." I said, my face downcast in absolute regret, "Next thing I knew... I..."

"You... cheated on me?" She croaked out, tears glistening her eyes, as she finished the sentence for me.

"I was drunk Bulma, I couldn't think straight." I quickly said, in a desperate, but vain attempt to explain myself. "I don't even remember-"

**SLAP!**

She'd never hit me quite so hard and got up immediately, holding her hands to her face, trying to hold her sobs, as she ran from the restaurant in tatters... I could feel the tears spilling out of her eyes, even if I couldn't see them and my heart bled with pain... What had I done? I had thrown away the most beautiful, the most special woman I could ever have had... My childhood sweetheart, the love of my life... I ran towards her, hoping to at least alleviate some of her pain.

"Bulma, please, let's just talk..." I said, grabbing her arm.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PIG!" She yelled angrily, wrenching her arm away, and turning around to face me, "I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

"What was I supposed to think Bulma?!" I yelled back, though not quite as loud, "You'd spend all day with Vegeta, barely talk to me and when you did, all you'd talk about was him... And yesterday when I came to the compound you yelled for me to leave. What was I supposed to think?"

My tone was more and more gentle towards the end, but it did little to assuage the betrayal and the pain she had felt.

"You could've trusted me!" She shot back, "You never did that to me before and I'm never going to give you the chance to again! We're through, got it, through! For good!"

"Bulma... please." I pleaded, almost crying, but I held back the tears... I did not want to be so weak.

"No! No more!" She yelled, "You're nothing to me now!"

She ran off, pulling out a hover car capsule, pressing the plunger and tossing it on a free parking space, before stepping inside the car and driving off... The sand had fallen... Not a single grain remained and it would never be the same... Nor would I... It was a complete misunderstanding, on both our parts... It was Vegeta! It was entirely his fault! My hatred for the arrogant Prince had multiplied tenfold. If only he was dead and remained dead. Why did that bastard have to be wished back to life? Maybe when they asked Shenron to restore those killed by Frieza and his crew on Namek, they should've excluded evildoers... If they had, Bulma and I would still be together, living happily in the comfort of each others arms... Fate had dealt me a cruel hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Androids and Cell

A little over a year and a half later, Doomsday had arrived. I was with Tien Shinhan awaiting Goku, Krillin and the rest of the gang to meet us on that island, nine miles southwest of South City... I had trained harder than ever before, ever since things had ended with Bulma... I never visited her again. I couldn't face her, after what I'd done. I needed a distraction and although I felt ruined and hardly saw my life as worth living, now that the one thing that was most precious to me had slipped from underneath my fingers, I refused to allow any androids or other forces, to threaten my planet and the people I cared about... The lives of everyone on Earth, my friends and comrades, especially, were all at stake. Bulma may have been lost to me, but I still cared for her... I still... loved her and I felt that I would never lose that feeling...

Then, out of nowhere, she had arrived, on a small airship... I couldn't help but beam when I looked at her and she smiled back... She looked so much more mature and I daresay... more beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling full of life, like never before, but then I took notice of what she was holding in her arms and my heart hammered against my chest...

"Bulma?" I asked, pointing at the little cub she was holding.

Bulma looked at the boy.

"Hey Yamcha..." She said, turning back in my direction and holding up the child, "Meet Trunks..."

I couldn't help but take a step back, as she approached and then I noticed that all-too-familiar scowl etched on the boy's face and my eyes narrowed, as I looked on at Bulma.

"What is it Yamcha?" Asked Tien.

"Bulma?" I asked, ignoring my friend and ex-rival, "It's not true is it?"

"It's true..." Bulma responded, sighing dejectedly, as if something was eating at her, "He left us to train in space... I can't believe it. He said he needed to train harder to become a Super Saiyan, but that he'd return to defeat the androids... He also said that he wanted nothing to do with 'me and my brat'."

"Vegeta?" Tien asked, completely taken aback, "That's Vegeta's son?"

Bulma nodded weakly at Tien.

"He was good to me in the beginning..." She said, "He even helped me through the pregnancy... Carrying a Saiyan child's no picnic and he often helped calm it down, when it would go berserk inside me, by communicating with it telepathically. But a little while after he was born, Vegeta left the planet, saying that I was nothing but a distraction, that he regretted ever having anything to do with me and that he needed to cut off all connections with anyone and everyone, in order to unleash his true power."

My heart was crushed... Bulma had been with another man... But why him? Why the man I'd hated more than anyone? The man that made my guts twist in disgust... The mere thought of him and Bulma being intimate sickened me to the very core.

"Bulma... Why?" I asked, a look of complete shock, betrayal and hurt ingrained upon my face.

"Why what?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, "We were through and last I checked you cheated on me... I don't want to go there Yamcha. We can still be friends, if you're willing, but nothing more..."

"You still want... _him_?" I asked, the venom in my voice transparent as I forced out the last word, not wanting to say _his_ name.

"Don't be ridiculous!" She shot back, "_He_ hates us... But that doesn't mean I'm going to take you back, after what you did... I'm not interested in anyone... I love Trunks and the only thing that matters to me is taking care of my little baby... If Vegeta wants to cast us aside that's his problem, I'm not going to go chasing him... Besides, Trunks is probably better off without him."

"That's for sure..." I mumbled under my breath.

"Bulma, what're you doing here?" Tien interjected, not caring much about my little heartbreak or this bizarre and unexpected turn of events. There were much bigger issues at hand, "It's dangerous... You should not be here."

At that moment the others arrived and they'd asked Bulma the same thing. I could hardly hide the dejected look on my face as I admitted that the child was not mine. Somehow, Goku was able to accurately guess both the identity of the father and the name of the child before him... I didn't pay it much thought, but later realized that my friend and comrade had known about this all along... The boy from the future was Trunks, Vegeta's son, the prodigious Super Saiyan youth who'd obliterated Frieza and King Cold. I now knew what Goku had meant all along when he wished Bulma a healthy baby and I couldn't help but feel a little betrayed, but then, to Goku it was all fun and love... He was much too pure-hearted to be corrupted by or even contemplate over any of the complications that had risen between Bulma and I, which had led to our separation and her short-lived union with Vegeta... Well, at least I could take comfort in the fact that Vegeta would never have her... Would he?

Well, either way, the damage was done... He'd taken Bulma away from me and the two of them had had a child together. I always pictured her having a child and being happy... with me... and my child... But it was not to be. Regardless, Bulma and I did re-kindle a certain degree of our former friendship during this battle against the androids... I found that to be somewhat redeeming. It was much too late to have her again and she would most definitely, not be willing, but I'd take what I could get.

Many days after the androids first attacked, the Cell games had arrived. Goku was amazing as he stood toe-to-toe with Cell in an epic cataclysmic battle that had us all looking on in absolute awe, even Vegeta and Trunks, the two ascended Super Saiyans... all except, Gohan... After Goku gave up, we all lost hope, but he approached his young demi-Saiyan child and we were all surprised to hear that Gohan was able to follow through with his father's every move. Then the next battle ensued. Cell was picking Gohan apart... easily... and when the monster learned that Gohan's hidden powers could only be released by sparking the rage within him, he began pounding him and humiliating him, but when that no longer worked, he created seven miniature versions of himself... It was horrible. He then had them attack each and everyone of us. We all fought valiantly but did not stand long against these hideous little cretins. Even Goku was getting battered, since his injuries during the battle against Cell were still present. Even Piccolo did not last much longer and in the end, only Vegeta and Trunks were holding their own, only to eventually fall alongside the rest of us.

Android 16's death set the spark of rage within Gohan, as he bellowed in fury and had broken through any limits of the first Super Saiyan level, transforming into the magnificent Super Saiyan 2 as every single hair on his head shot up into the air like spikes, defying all laws of gravity and sparks of electricity began crackling around him. With his newfound powers, he quickly overwhelmed the Cell Juniors that had caused us all so much trouble, before attacking the root of the problem... Cell himself. His new abilities quickly allowed him to overpower the monster and after only a few hits, the freakish creature had barfed out whom we later identified as Android 18, thus transforming Cell back into his semi-Perfect form... Cell had played his trump card as he attempted to blow himself up in a final attempt to fulfil his goal and destroy Earth. It would cost him his life, or so he thought, but getting a draw was better than a loss, plus the idea of drawing the last blood, was obviously more than appealing. Goku, our saviour and hero had intervened, transporting the fiend to King Kai's planet, only to sacrifice his life in vain, as Cell returned to life, in his perfect form, stronger than ever...

It was the very next moment that had completely revolutionized my outlook on Vegeta... forever... Trunks was killed. Cell fired a Ki beam at him from the smoke and as the demi-Saiyan youth gurgled and coughed out blood, Vegeta looked on, an expression of intense dread, grief, rage and bloodlust plastered on his face in a perfect blend... I witnessed the fatherly instinct that had taken over as Vegeta bellowed in fury, sparking his power to a level he hadn't reached before, as he zoomed straight towards Cell, with no hopes of winning and only one thing in mind... Destroying the being who had killed his son. Vegeta fired at him with everything he had, as we all looked on in awe. Never before had I imagined the Saiyan Prince fighting on behalf of another, yet here it was. Vegeta's attacks did little damage to Cell though, whose power was, at the moment, the equivalent of a Super Saiyan 2... Even Goku at his peak wouldn't be able to put a dent in his shiny new armor. Gohan was the only one who stood a chance against him. One super-hard, well-aimed back hand, straight to the jaw was all it took to put the Prince out of commission and just as he was about to take away his life, young Gohan intervened, getting his left arm damaged in the process, rendering it nearly immobile and definitely unusable.

Gohan and Cell decided to duke it out with one final exchange of "Kamehameha" waves and Goku's spirit continued encouraging his boy to hold himself together. As the young demi-Saiyan prodigy was waiting for the right moment to unleash every bit of power within him, an airborn Vegeta fired a Ki blast at Cell that landed flush on his left side, staggering the creature badly, causing him to lose his balance and composure, thus allowing Gohan to release all his latent energy and eventually obliterate him... They'd done it... together... Gohan, aided by Goku's spirit and Vegeta's attack from the sidelines, had annihilated Cell. We had survived this whole mess!

It was at that moment that I'd seen it... I knew then that when it truly counted, Vegeta would be there for those he loved... He may never have admitted it, but I could see it in his eyes... Trunks may not have been my son and I was initially furious and despondent when I learned that Bulma had had a child with that monstrous beast, but I bore no ill will to the demi-Saiyan infant nor his future counterpart. Any son of Bulma's felt like my own, even though it wasn't, because she was my first love... And I still loved her. To see Vegeta stand up so fervently for Trunks had quickly dissipated just about every grudge I harbored towards the Saiyan Prince.

I told Mirai Trunks how amazing Vegeta was when he stood up on his behalf, without any hopes of winning. When Vegeta's son from the future had returned to his timeline, Vegeta bade him farewell in his own way... A mere farewell gesture with two fingers spoke volumes of how the Prince truly felt for his son... He wasn't a half-breed abomination that disgusted him and he wasn't ashamed of being associated with him... He was his son and he meant everything to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Post Cell

Vegeta was still in tatters over Goku's death... His rival had surpassed his strength, only to leave him with nothing, no purpose in life and no goal to accomplish. For a few weeks, he stayed locked up in his room at Capsule Corporation, not speaking with anyone and barely eating... I reassured Bulma that he'd come around eventually and she was surprised that I didn't simply take this opportunity to dig my claws all over her, not that it would do me any real good.

"Bulma..." I said, smiling at my childhood sweetheart and ex, "Did Trunks tell you... about Vegeta? About what he did when he saw him die?"

Bulma nodded weakly.

"That's why I want to give him another chance, for me and for Trunks..." She said, before sighing dejectedly, "I still love him... But he won't let anyone near him... He's shut me off completely and I don't know what to do."

Bulma was tear stricken and began sobbing, as the tears rolled down... I went over and held her closely, as she wept in my arms. That moment felt so mesmerizing for me. I so wanted to be there for her... I desired badly to be together with Bulma once again and to be a father to Trunks, but I knew that wouldn't work... Bulma wouldn't want that... She made it clear that she loved Vegeta and still wanted him. I sighed in defeat as I gingerly rubbed her back up and down to soothe her.

"He'll come around Bulma..." I reassured, "Don't worry... Like you told me that day we broke up: you're all he has... The man I saw attacking Cell without any thought of himself would never abandon you or Trunks... He just needs a little time to himself, that's all... Believe me."

Those words helped ease Bulma's mood and she looked up at me smiling, as I still held her in my arms... I couldn't help but smile back... She looked so beautiful in that moment.

"Thanks, Yamcha..." She said, "I never thought I'd hear that from you... You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Don't get me wrong Bulma..." I said, "I still love you... I want you to know that... But that's exactly why I'm not trying to trick you or mislead you in any way... I want what's best for you and I realize now that it's Vegeta and not me... It may be hard on me, but I will eventually learn to accept it. But I want us to always be friends, no matter what... and whenever you need me, I'll be here for you... and for Trunks."

Bulma's smile broadened and she kissed me in the cheek... How amazing that had felt... I wished I could hold her and have her and Trunks within my grasp... forever. But it wouldn't work out.

Sure enough, Vegeta had come around a couple days later. He spent his days training relentlessly, hoping to take out his pent up frustrations and insecurities on anyone or anything. Within months, Bulma had managed to warm her way back into his heart and the two of them were together again... A part of me cursed myself for not having taken my chance at Bulma, while Vegeta was moping... But I quickly shrugged it off and was happy for my ex-girlfriend. She deserved more than I could offer her and Vegeta was the only one who could provide it. I would continue visiting Bulma and we'd spend time together, but as friends and nothing more. Within those months, little Goten was born, Goku's youngest child. He and Trunks would grow up to be best friends. Back to the point, Bulma's heart was enraptured by the Saiyan Prince and I knew it. I did babysit Trunks on occasion. The boy sure was feisty and had a spitfire attitude like his parents.

I would date several women here and there, but none of them could even hold a candle to Bulma. I'd blown my only chance at her and would regret it everyday, but perhaps it was for the best... She was definitely much happier than ever before. She wouldn't go flirting with handsome strangers either... That said pretty much everything. Vegeta gave her what I never could, a far superior sense of security and comfort... It may have cost me big time, but her happiness meant everything to me.

I had even lost the will to continue training... I'd do a couple odd exercises here and there, but nothing more... My strength was dwindling, but I didn't really mind, not like I would have in the past. If it really did come down to it, I wouldn't be of much help anyway... Even with Goku gone, Gohan and Vegeta would definitely be more than enough to ward off any evil forces that had threatened the Earth.

Three years later, Bulma came to my doorstep and rang the bell.

"Hi Yamcha..." She beamed, as I opened the door.

"Oh hey, Bulma..." I responded, "What's up?"

"I wanted to invite you to the wedding..."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened...

"For real?" I asked, "You and... Vegeta?"

She nodded happily.

"Wow... How did you get him to agree to that?"

"Well... it's a long story." She replied, "But could you please come? It'll mean a lot to me..."

"Sure thing Bulma..." I replied, smiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks..." She said, "This means a great deal to me."

The only ones present in the wedding were our little gang of friends, all except Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu, whom we tried but were unable to track down and Goku, who so tragically had to give his life away for our survival... How I wish he was here. Vegeta maintained a deadpan posture and expression as he stood and walked regally, from the very first moment to the very last... However, when it came time to "kiss the bride", that was not so... For a fleeting moment I could've sworn I saw a hint of a smile on Vegeta's face... Not an evil smirk or grin, but a genuine smile... Bulma had captured the heart of the beast and I saw it with my very own eyes. I was happy for her, for him... for them.

A couple months later, I learned that Vegeta had begun training Trunks... I had to admit, the news came to me as a surprise and even though Bulma feigned annoyance, I could see the merriment and relief, behind... My guess was that she was glad that Vegeta was at least spending time with his son and was there for the both of them, even if he had spent the majority of his time training.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Buu

Nearly four years passed by... Goku would return to Earth to compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. The News came as a surprise and a thrill to me. I couldn't believe it. I'd get to see my childhood friend and hero once again, the saviour of Earth. I refused to compete, however, knowing that I stood no chance against any of our friends that took part... Even Krillin, what with his family commitments and all, was stronger than I was.

Everything passed by as normal, until Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan and those two strange arrivals at the tournament, Shin and Kibito, abruptly left the vicinity, only for Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Shin to reappear in the middle of the ring over an hour or so later... Vegeta looked so... evil and had a black "M" mark engraved on his forehead that would shine red here and there... What was the deal with that?

Out of nowhere he fired a blast towards Goku... The latter barely held it off and when he moved out of dodge, the blast attacked the stadium, wiping away the lives of several hundred audience members.

"No... how could he?" Bulma asked despondently to no one in particular, as she saw the man she loved turned into a monster. I, too, was surprised, more than ever... This was not the Vegeta I knew...

If the aforementioned came as a shock, what happened next, left us all completely horrified in absolute disbelief. Vegeta purposefully fired a blast to his right, wiping away a good portion of the stadium, as he looked sadistically at his rival, the villainous grin plastered on his face broadening further. What made it more odd, was that it was a mere couple meters from annihilating us...

"It can't be... It's too awful..." Bulma murmured, tears in her eyes, as she fainted on the spot, with Chi-Chi holding her up.

Goku snarled angrily at the Prince and powered up to Super Saiyan, ready to make him pay for his crimes... Even when Shin stood in his way, Goku aimed a Ki blast, ready to do away with him... That had totally made my heart hammer in my chest... Goku? How could he? There was no way he'd do that, would he? What had otherworld done to make him appear so... murderous? Shin sighed and stepped away and the four of them quickly vanished as quick as they came.

We went on collecting dragon balls, in order to revive those who had fallen at the hands of the now evil Prince. Master Roshi tried to reassure Bulma over and over, telling her that Vegeta, though rash, would never have taken the lives of innocent people... not anymore. Chi-Chi couldn't agree more, as we all attempted to console our dear friend, saying that the man in the ring was not the Vegeta we had known... that an evil force out there was somehow possessing him.

Soon after, a heavy blast, shook our airship and the turbulence nearly caused us all to crash, only we were saved by Eighteen, now Krillin's wife for several years... We all wondered what had happened and I noticed Bulma hold a fist to her heart, as her mouth opened up and her lips quivered... Only one thing could've caused her to be this way.

Bulma later confirmed that she had somehow felt Vegeta go, but she was so disheartened by his monstrous behaviour, that she barely had the desire to wish him back to life...

Sure enough, we had gathered the dragon balls and I made the wish to have every being that had died this day, save the most evil ones, brought back to life... Goku then appeared and transported us all to Kami's lookout, where we had learned the awful truth... Vegeta and Gohan had both fallen in battle at the hands of an evil creature named Majin Buu...

"Vegeta..." Bulma murmured softly, before wailing loudly.

Videl too had taken Gohan's demise badly... I could tell the two of them had shared something special and it was sad to see young love ruined at it's very foundation. If only we could wish him back. Vegeta, on the other hand... I wasn't so sure... While I didn't harbor any ill-feelings towards the Saiyan Prince any longer, if he was going to return as the evil monster we had seen in the ring, the monster he once was, then he was better off staying dead and so were the rest of us... That feeling didn't last long, as Piccolo told us all, how Vegeta had held Trunks close to him and told the boy that he was proud him and that he needed to take care of his mother, before knocking both him and Goten out, getting Piccolo to take them away and despite being told that a being as sinful as himself would not get the privilege or keeping his body in Other World the way Goku had and would thus stay dead, the Prince went ahead and sacrificed himself anyway, blowing himself to smithereens in hopes of taking Majin Buu with him... Bulma's heart wrenched and her sorrow multiplied tenfold as she had learned that her husband, her true love, her soulmate had given away everything for her sake... for Trunks' sake... but it was all for nothing, as Buu had survived.

Goku soon left to Other world, bidding us all farewell. Gotenks was soon born, the result of Goten and Trunks, the sons of the two most powerful warriors in the Universe, fusing together. He was immensely powerful and our last hope against Buu, who had grown substantially stronger since he was first born.

The two had fought a day or so later, in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but within a very short while, Buu had appeared before us, through some bizarre inter-dimensional vortex and had ended up killing us all...

Krillin and I watched the battle ensue from Other World, latching onto King Kai's shoulder... First Gotenks fought as a Super Saiyan 3, but had de-fused... Then Gohan, with some unusual amount of strength that we later learned was his massive wells of latent power unlocked by the held of Old Kai, Supreme Kai's ancestor, fought valiantly and was picking Buu apart, only for the latter to eventually escape and end up returning to absorb Gotenks and Piccolo. With his newfound strength, Buu began dismantling the prodigious demi-Saiyan youth with ease. Eventually Goku returned, with no halo on his head... He was alive... How on Earth did that happen? It didn't matter though... Before he had a chance to "fuse" with Gohan using two strange looking earrings, the boy was absorbed and Buu's power had skyrocketed to new heights.

But then... _He_ was here... Piccolo was wrong all along... _He_ was allowed to keep his body, despite all the crimes he'd committed throughout his life, King Yemma had overlooked it all and given him a chance to keep his body, had he returned to Earth to help fight in the battle against Majin Buu... Vegeta was our last hope... After refusing to join bodies with Goku, saying that the latter held back during their previous battle and in doing so, only humiliated him further, he was informed of the deaths of Bulma, Trunks and all the others... That immediately prompted him to let go of any grudge he harbored and put on the earring handed to him on his right ear, whereby a new warrior was born: Vegito.

We were still apprehensive. With all the power Buu had gained, how could Vegito handle him? Buu had the powers of himself, Gohan, who's newfound powers exceeded both Goku's and Vegeta's and in addition he had the powers of Piccolo, Trunks and Goten up his sleeve... It all meant nothing though, as the fused body of the two rivals began pounding Buu... easily... However, he was being cocky, refusing to finish off his adversary when he had the chance and that cost him big time... He was turned into candy, but we breathed a sigh of relief when he continued attacking Buu as a jawbreaker, only for the latter to turn him back into his original form... He continued toying with the pinkish fiend, only to eventually be absorbed... We all held our breaths, knowing that with Vegito's power, Buu would be unstoppable. However, nothing happened. Buu was just the same... Eventually we had learned that somehow Vegito had erected a barrier that prevented him from being absorbed, but when he let it down, he split into his two constituents and the pair rescued Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Piccolo and had even broken apart a pod that held the Fat version of Majin Buu, inside Buu's body... It was then that Kid Buu was born.

Earth was destroyed, but Goku and Vegeta, along with Dende and Hercule, were rescued by Kibito Kai, the newly formed fusion of Kibito and the Supreme Kai. Before Buu had a chance to cause further damage, Goku and Vegeta began powering up to their maximum Super Saiyan 2 forms. Their powers were relatively equal in this form and Buu quickly detected the energy signal, transported to them and the colossal battle began.

Goku was on par with Buu, even besting him quite often when he powered up to Super Saiyan 3, but his energy eventually wore off... Having a live body didn't do him much good and eventually Vegeta had to hold off Buu... The Saiyan Prince was being clobbered in his Super Saiyan 2 form and unlike Goku, he could not go any higher... It was all to buy time, so that Goku could gather energy to power up again... It was to no avail... Goku's energy was depleted, almost completely... Seems he'd been pushing himself too much too soon and his body couldn't handle powers of that magnitude.

Vegeta then came up with the perfect plan, to have Earth revived along with everyone in it, so that energy could be gathered for the ultimate spirit bomb that would disintegrate every last little bit of Buu into nothing... We were back... Namek's dragon had returned us all to life.

I saw Bulma's face light up with a warm smile, tears of joy welling up in her eyes, as we heard Vegeta's voice, via King Kai, telling us to raise our hands and surrender our energy so that the threat of Buu could finally be put to rest. We did just that... It seemed, however, that human-beings in general were a bunch of morons and refused to pay heed, even when Vegeta roared in fury and berated the idiot human race for not giving a damn about their own welfare.

Eventually Goku spoke, in a more calm voice. He was reputed throughout several areas of the planet and people whom he'd saved raised their hands in surrender, giving their energy to put a final end to Buu. But even that was not enough and eventually Mr. Satan had to use his influence to get the people of Earth to give up their energy and so the spirit bomb was complete... Goku attacked with everything he had, but it wasn't enough... Buu deflected the blast right back at him... Eventually, however, the final wish was made to Porunga to have Goku's energy revitalized and with that, the Super Saiyan hero had finally put an end to the threat that was... Majin Buu. Mr. Satan, speaking through King Kai, informed the world that Buu was finally destroyed.

"Dad's taking all the credit!" Videl said in a mix of exasperation and embarassment, her face beet red.

"It doesn't matter. We won!" Cheered Krillin.

"Thanks to Goku and Vegeta!" I cheered too...

Our heroes returned to Kami's lookout. Gohan, Goten and Chi-Chi ran towards Goku, embracing him, Dende embraced Mr. Popo. Trunks and Bulma ran towards Vegeta, latching onto him firmly, until Fat Buu showed up... We learned, later on, from Vegeta, that he was no longer our enemy.

We won! Vegeta was back to the way he was and even better than before... Now, there was no chance of his dark side getting the best of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Final Chapter: Battle of Gods

Five years passed by relatively quick for me... It was Bulma's birthday... Vegeta, the arrogant jerk that he was, skipped out, instead opting to advance his strength with new superior training equipment that he'd used for the longest time... I was informed that his power had reached newer heights than ever before... Bulma was convinced that had this version of Vegeta fought Buu, he would've done away with him quickly and thoroughly...

I had to see it for myself to believe it and what I saw... made my eyes pop out of my head.

Beerus, whom we later learned was a God of Destruction, had made his way to Earth and as he was chatting away with Vegeta, Bulma had noticed his presence and invited him to the party, naively thinking he and Whis to be friends of Vegeta's. Vegeta had made his way to the party a while earlier and rudely told Bulma to "shut up" when the latter kept prattling on about how lucky Saiyans were to never age and all the rest of it... not that it mattered. She still looked extremely beautiful in my eyes and I doubt Vegeta thought any different.

After a minor incident involving a young girl firing shots at Gohan, Vegeta ended up doing a silly little dance... We all shrugged it off, thinking that the Prince was most likely drunk, but even then, seeing Vegeta behave that way really surprised me.

Eventually, Buu and Beerus had gotten into a little scuffle, as a result of the former eating up all the pudding... A brawl ensued and one-by-one, each of the Z fighters were taken down, even Gohan, with only one or two hits. Then Vegeta, powered up to his max, zoomed up and trembled in fear, as Beerus smirked wickedly at him.

Beerus began attacking. The Prince dodged a couple hits, but eventually he was caught with several shots and went plumetting to the ground, after a well-landed roundhouse kick hit him square on the side of the head.

Gotenks fought too, but a couple of spanks, and he de-fused.

Then something happened that I never thought would.

As Beerus was ready to finish off Vegeta, the Prince shut his eyes and trembled, ready to meet his end. At that moment, Bulma came up from behind and slapped the God of Destruction on the face for ruining her birthday. It had no effect and Beerus soon slapped her back, causing her lithe body to fall straight to the ground.

Vegeta looked on and in absolute murderous rage he bellowed in fury.

"YOU... YOU HIT MY BULMAAAAA!" He roared, the ground cracking underneath him and palpable waves of energy resonating from him, as he charged the God of Destruction. Beerus punched him hard in the face, but it had little affect and the God of Destruction's eyes widened and jaw dropped... Vegeta then began attacking in a blind fury like never before... Kicks, punches and all the rest of it.

I knew it then... Bulma was the world to him... Everything... During that short moment, his powers had far exceeded Goku's very best, as he continued assaulting Beerus, only to eventually fire a gigantic Ki blast... The assault did little and the God of Destruction then took him out with a mere tap to the forehead.

Bulma ran towards him in angst, helping him up and moving him towards the rest of us, by the pool. I saw it once again, the proof, that the two of them were meant everything to one-another...

Goku returned soon after and a wish was made to Shenron... We had learned how that 5 Saiyans, pure of heart, were needed for the Super Saiyan God to be born... Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten and Videl (who was pregnant with Gohan's quarter-Saiyan child), joined hands and eventually Goku's hair and eyes turned red and the battle with Beerus raged on.

After a long fought battle, our hero lost, but he made such an impression on Beerus, that the latter decided to spare Earth.

I learned later that the next time a battle ensued, Goku had agreed to let Vegeta be the Super Saiyan God... It was only fair, after all. Now I knew it for certain... Vegeta was one of our own and I had grown to respect him nearly as much as I did Goku... I looked forward to seeing him in God mode, just as we had Goku.

I would, at times think about what was and what could've been between Bulma and I, but I had to acknowledge that Vegeta was the right one for her, the only one for her... I had accepted that for years, but it still hurt badly from time-to-time... I never had another like Bulma, but I could never offer her what the Saiyan Prince had, her Prince... Vegeta would give away anything and everything, if it meant, protecting her... and Trunks.

**A/N: I don't get too many hits... Please review, share and recommend! Be on the lookout for my new fan-fic "The Light to My Darkness", a Bulma/Vegeta AU, where Vegeta defeats the Z fighters, but decides to spare Earth, as long as Bulma travels with him to Namek and helps him find the Dragon Balls!**


End file.
